


you sunshine, you temptress

by kyanreki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles makes a cameo, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanreki/pseuds/kyanreki
Summary: au where oikawa is a harry styles stan and he and iwaizumi went to one of his concert together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	you sunshine, you temptress

Hajime stood in front of the door of the Oikawa household, one hand pulling at the the collar of his jean jacket to swallow the lump in his throat. He has been planning to confess his feelings for Tooru ever since Hajime surprised him on his birthday with concert tickets to see his favorite artist. 

The door opened and revealed Tooru beaming, all rosy-cheeked and his eyes twinkling. 

"Iwa-chan! Are you excited to see the love of my life? Because I am! Did you memorize the songs on the setlist?"

"For the millionth time, Shittykawa, I fucking did." Hajime grumbled. 

"Ugh, no need to be rude." Tooru pouted but excitement filled his nerves and so he dragged Hajime to the train station, humming happily to himself.

-

The train ride to the venue was only half an hour. When they arrived, the place was already swarming with people. The venue didn't let people in yet so Hajime and Tooru walked to the merch stand. Due to Tooru's persistence, Hajime ended up buying a shirt for himself as well. 

"Are you hungry?" Hajime asked Tooru, who was taking selfies.

"Uh huh. I'm glad you asked Iwa-chan, we should eat before the concert starts." Tooru grabbed Hajime's wrist and dragged him to a ramen restaurant near the venue.

"What's your favorite song of Harry's, Iwa?" Tooru asked once they were finished with their meal. 

"Uh, Fine line, I think?" Hajime said, taking a sip of his water.

"Oho? Why is that?" Tooru asked, genuinely curious. 

"Oh, um... No reason." Hajime stammered making Tooru tilt his head in question, but shrugged nonetheless.

"Huh, I would have expected you to say Kiwi or something rock-y."

Hajime snorted, "Rock-y? What does that even mean?" 

"Well, you know! You've always liked rock music." 

"Doesn't mean I don't like any songs outside of the genre." Hajime chuckled. "Let's go, it's only thirty minutes til the show starts." 

Tooru hurriedly stood up and grabbed his bag, "Holy shit! Hurry up, Iwa-chan." He dragged Hajime by his wrist and speed walked to the line at the entrance. 

"Damn it, Asskawa! Can you calm down?"

"I can't calm down! I'm finally seeing the love of my life for the first time! I can't wait for his angelic voice to pierce through my soul!" Tooru dreamily sighed and put the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically, for added effect. 

Hajime just rolled his eyes and gave the lady their tickets to be scanned. 

Once they found their seats and sat down, Tooru was mesmerized by how close they are to the stage. His mind a mantra of _Oh my god, it's finally happening, I'm seeing The Harry Styles, this isn't real, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_. 

Hajime stared at him with a fond look on his face because _Tooru's eyes are literally twinkling and he's just so fucking beautiful I can't believe I fell in love with a literal angel, what the fuck_. 

"Iwa-chan, take a picture with me so we could remember this moment forever!" He heard Tooru say, making a peace sign and sticking his tongue out while winking. Hajime grumbled but looked at the camera with a bored look on his face. 

Tooru looked at the picture and pouted, "You're no fun." Hajime just tch-ed and looked away. They took a few more photos before Tooru pocketed his phone.

The lights went off and the screams got louder. The band went on stage first and played the intro of the first song, Only Angel.

Hajime glanced to his side, only to see that Tooru was already tearing up, clutching his phone in anticipation as he waited for his favorite artist to come onstage. 

And when he did, Tooru's screams were deafening, he looped his arm with Hajime's while screaming, Iwa-chan! Oh my god are you seeing this? He's actually real!" while simultaneously video-taping the artist. 

Hajime sighed and mentally prepared himself for his plan. He also wanted this night to be memorable for the both of them. 

This is not the time to chicken out. 

I can do this. 

He thought to himself and watched Tooru happily singing along to the song.

-

There's only one song left and Hajime was shaking with nerves. He looked at Tooru and noticed he put his phone down to savor the moment. He has a content smile and his face is completely relaxed.

“I hope you all are having a good time. This song is the last one, and it’s special to me. I wrote it when I struggled with something personal, but there’s always a someone or something to get you throught it. The night’s not over yet, so if you have something to get off your chest, something to confess to someone, do it, no matter the outcome, there is always gonna be a nice feeling inside.” The singer announced, “This song is called Fine Line, please sing along if you know it.” 

His words were encouraging and Hajime felt his nervousness go away. 

_Put a price on emotion_ _I'm looking for something to buy_

It was now or never. 

_You’ve got my devotion_ _But man, I can hate you sometimes_

Hajime’s lips quirked up to a tiny smile, remembering the times Tooru annoyed the hell out of him. It wasn’t actual hate, per se, but Tooru seriously just pissed him off more often times than not. There’s always a hint of fondness behind Hajime’s annoyed face, though. No matter how many times he had tried to deny it.

Tooru, who has been with him before they even learned how to talk. They’ve always been together. Two peas in a pod. Wherever one goes, the other goes too. They were always by each other’s side. They’ve been through so many shit together, and not once, did it hamper their relationship. 

So why was Hajime nervous about confessing his love to his best friend? 

If the feeling is mutual then that’s great, right? They’ll go on dates, they’ll do the things couples do, he guesses. 

If Tooru didn’t return his feelings, then, life goes on, he guesses. They’ll probably still be best friends, though it would probably put a strain on their relationship. 

Well, there’s only one way to find out. 

-

The arena was like a sea of bright lights thanks to the fans’ phones’ flashlights. Tooru was quietly singing along to the song, swaying slowly. 

Hajime’ heart skipped a beat. It was truly a beautiful sight. Before he even knew what he was doing, Hajime grabbed Tooru’s hand and laced their fingers. 

Tooru froze for a second and glanced at Hajime shyly, before squeezing his hand and moving closer to Hajime, their arms pressed against each other’s. 

Hajime moved his face closer to Tooru’s, the tips of their noses touching, before whispering to him, 

“I love you.” 

The music got louder and the song was coming to an end. Tooru’s breath hitched as his brain tried to process what Hajime said. _Did he really say that he loves me? Holy shit, all this time i thought it was one sided what the fuck, Harry, I love you, but shut up for a sec, I’m trying to tHINK_.

Hajime gazed at Tooru nervously because the latter wasn’t saying anything. Did he fuck up their friendship? Is the feeling not mutual? Are Hanamaki and Mattsun wrong? They were the ones who gave Hajime the idea to confess to Tooru after all and assured him that Tooru likes him back, _I’m going to kill them I swear I-_

He didn’t have the chance to finish the thought when he felt Tooru wrap his arms around his neck and his lips pressed against Hajime. 

Hajime kissed back after a second and wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist, the same time the singer was singing the lyrics,

_We’ll be alright_

Tooru pulled back.

“I love you too, Hajime.” 

They were both smiling, contented with everything that’s happening at the moment. The song came to an end and the singer and the band said their goodbyes. 

“Oikawa Tooru.” Hajime stated.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend and letting me take you out on our first official date tomorrow?” Hajime said in a formal tone.

Tooru snickered, “It would be my pleasure, boyfriend.”

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“Okay, boyfriend.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“You have such a way with words, boyfr- .”

Tooru was cut off and yelped when he felt a hand slap his ass.

“Iwa-chan, oh my god, do that again.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Hajime deadpanned, his cheeks heating up a little bit. 

They walked out of the venue hand in hand, ~because they’re boyfriends now~ and walked to the train station. When they got back, they decided to sleep over at Tooru’s house for the night, just for the heck of it. 

Tooru showered first, complaining about the sweat making his shirt cling to his skin. After he finished, he changed to his black pajama pants littered with UFOs and his Star Wars shirt, he pulled out his phone and went to the Twitter app.

@tooruwu: [4 images attached] saw my favorite artist live with my favorite person. best night of my life (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

One of the pictures was Tooru kissing Hajime’s cheek. He blushed at the sight of it. He felt the bed dip beside him and a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He turned around and saw Hajime wearing the pajamas that he lent him. 

Hajime kissed his forehead and he cuddled close to him, laying his head on Hajime’s chest. 

“Good night, Iwa-chan.”

“Good night, Tooru.” 

Both of them falling asleep with a smile on their face. 

-

The next morning, Hajime woke up to Tooru screaming,

“IWA- CHAN, HARRY STYLES LIKED MY TWEET AND HE FOLLOWED ME OH MY GOD!”

“TOORU, I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP-“

In his hotel room, Harry Styles aww-ed loudly at the tweet. He saw the two of them share a kiss during the concert and thought,

“They make such a cute couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG MY FIRST FIC FHDJDJJD. Well, not my first, I wrote a lot of stories but I never got to finish them, let alone publish them soooo let me know what you think of this one? Also had this idea spontaneously when I was on a car ride and I was listening to fine line, lol. The part where Harry is explaining his song, is actually my interpretation of the song i guess lol. English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes! N e way, Thank u guys for reading this mess uwu 🥺👉👈


End file.
